


Take Comfort Where You Find It

by celeste9



Series: 30 Day Star Wars OTP Challenge - Fluff [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Implied Relationships, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a cliché, Leia knows. Two people united in their emotions for someone else, getting tipsy and sleeping together.</p>
<p>But it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Comfort Where You Find It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: feeling safe
> 
> Reference to Leia/Han, possible implied Leia/Han/Lando. Set before Return of the Jedi.

Leia wakes in the small, hard bunk on the _Falcon_ with Lando’s arm around her waist and for the first time in a long while she feels safe; she feels peaceful and content.

It’s an illusion, of course. They are on Tatooine, preparing for the last stages of their plan to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt. Lando will be leaving soon and they won’t be able to meet like this again. Now that Lando is a known entity to Jabba, a familiar presence in his palace, he is a face to be missed, a face that might be watched. They can’t risk anything that could risk Han.

Still. Leia savors the moment while she has it, stores it up for when she won’t. She’ll keep this feeling, she thinks, alongside memories of throwing herself at Luke after the destruction of the Death Star, Han’s and Luke’s smiles at the medal ceremony, Han’s kiss, Han’s…

Leia breathes slowly and deeply, reminds herself of their mission. It has always helped her to have something to focus on. At least here, on Tatooine, no more Rebellion troops will be dying to keep her safe. Here she isn’t Princess Leia Organa, one of the Empire’s most prized targets; she is just Leia.

It must be early, she thinks, but she slides out from beneath Lando’s arm. He stirs but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Everything all right?” Lando murmurs.

“Fine,” Leia says, strokes his hair. “Go back to sleep.”

She gets up, gets dressed. She wanders to the cockpit, finds it empty. If Chewie is awake he is probably somewhere in the bowels of the _Falcon_ , doing repairs. There is always something on the _Falcon_ to be fixed and Leia knows Chewie finds the doing of it a comfort, the same as Han always had.

Luke will be in Obi-Wan’s old house still. Leia doesn’t even need to wonder about him.

She worries, though. Luke has been different since Bespin and it isn’t only about Han. It’s about what happened with Vader and Leia knows Luke won’t tell her until he is ready.

Leia sits in the pilot’s seat and tries not to think about Han. She realizes that she has made a poor choice of location in that respect. 

She sees him again, his face as he they encased him in carbonite. She sees the pain frozen on his expression.

The plan will work, Leia thinks. It has to. Luke isn’t telling her everything, she knows it, she knows he’s made plans of his own, but no matter how hard she pushes he won’t let her in. It’s infuriating. It reminds her of trying to talk to Han, actually. Luke used to be so fresh-faced and malleable, eager to please, but he has a hardness to him now. 

Bespin, again. Leia wishes he would talk to her. She wishes he would _listen_ to her.

She suspects that’s at least part of why she and Lando – 

Because Lando does talk to her. They found Han’s stash of good liquor in one of the _Falcon_ ’s many secret storage areas, just where Lando said he used to keep his. They told stories and laughed, and when they were drunk enough, they talked about Bespin. They talked about Han.

And then they found what comfort they could in each other.

It’s a cliché, Leia knows. Two people united in their emotions for someone else, getting tipsy and sleeping together.

But it helps. 

Once Leia had aimed a blaster at Lando, watched dispassionately while Chewie choked him. Once she would have been happy to let him rot in the hands of the Empire; she would have thought he deserved it. 

Now she is so grateful for his presence she doesn’t even know how to articulate it. Luckily she doesn’t have to. She thinks Lando is just as grateful for her as she is for him. 

It is a relief to let go of her anger. 

On Bespin, Lando had been smooth. He had been playing the part of the suave seducer, playfully trying to steal his friend’s girl while probably knowing he never really had a chance. (Well, maybe. Leia thinks Lando might _always_ think he has a chance.)

On Tatooine, Lando is open and vulnerable. He has regrets he can’t hide. He is driven by guilt, focused on making up for his mistakes. Leia blamed him for what happened to Han but she never blamed him as much as he blames himself.

He hasn’t seduced Leia but she is seduced all the same.

Sometimes she looks ahead, looks ahead to when they get Han back. She wonders what he would he say if he knew and she wonders if it would be better if they never tell him. She thinks that Han would be only too resigned to the idea that he is second place, that Leia has chosen someone else over him after all, at the first opportunity, as soon as he was gone, but that isn’t how it is at all. Han is on her mind at every moment and Han is on Lando’s mind, too.

Han is the entire point.

Leia thinks he should know that. She thinks he should know how much he is loved.

She also thinks that she has kept enough secrets. She doesn’t want to keep them from Han, too.

She hears footsteps and knows by the tread that it’s Lando. She doesn’t bother to turn, just waits for him to sink down into Chewie’s seat.

“Didn’t know if you’d want company or not,” he says.

Now Leia looks at him, takes in his relaxed posture, the tiredness in his eyes, the rumpled clothes that have been borrowed from Han. He looks nothing like the man Leia met back in Cloud City.

“Company will be fine,” she says.

Leia likes Lando better like this.

**_End,_ **


End file.
